House Of Anubis with Megan
by HOASibunaFabina
Summary: Megan has been going to the House of Anubis since she was 7. She loves mysteries so when Nina comes to the House of Anubis she and Fabian are the first ones nice to her. But as she gets deeper into the mystery she learns more about herself and hopes that she and Mick will be able to keep a balanced relationship . Even if he is a apart of Sibuna. I know the title sucks
1. author note

Hey everybody I'm making a House of Anubis story with my own character. Her name is Megan and she is one of the first members of Sibuna. Her and Fabian both help Nina at first. She boards with Patricia and Joy and then Amber and Nina.

Megan- She has long brown hair past her shoulders with side bangs and blue eyes. Has her ears pierced 3 times, bellybutton pierced, and her cartilage pierced. When on break she lives with her mother, father, and younger twin sisters Madelyn and Madison. She has a black cat named Ace. Has gone to the House of Anubis since she was 7 years old. Her sisters are 4 years younger then her. She is peacekeeper, courageous,and smart member of Sibuna. She never backs down from a challenge. She is dating Mick Campbell She is best friends with all of Sibuna. She loves the mystery and when Mick moves to Australia she keeps a long distance relationship with him.

Mick is a part of Sibuna in this story and Nina is is season 3 . Hope you like it. Leave a review.

~HOASibunaFabina~


	2. Reunion part 1

It was a beautiful day in Liverpool, England. As a girl with long brown hair woke up.

She threw the covers off and went to the bottom of her bed and got her purple t-shirt, and jean shorts.

This girls name is Megan and the reason she was so excited for today. Summer vacation was finally over and she was going back to the House of Anubis. The boarding school that she went to.

She finished her hair and walked downstairs. Her mother, father, and younger twin sisters Madison and Madelyn were there. When her mother saw her she said, "Morning Megan. You excited to be going to the House of Anubis?"

Megan replied, "Yeah. I can't to see Patricia, Joy, Mick, and everybody else."

Madison then said, "Why can't Madelyn and I go to the House of Anubis to?"

Their Dad replied, "Because you have to go to the school that we choose. Megan are you ready?"

Megan replied, "Yeah all of my stuff is already in the car I just need to get my phone and shoes on."

Megan ran upstairs and grabbed her phone and slipped on her purple sandals.

Once back downstairs her mother grabbed her in a hug and said, "Take care of yourself Meg. Work hard and keep up your good grades and your love for animals and nature."

Megan replied, "Don't worry Mom I will." She walked over to her sisters and said, "Can I get a hug? I won't see you two for months since I'm not coming home for winter break."

Madison and Madelyn walked up to Megan and said, "We're going to miss you sis."

Megan said, "Don't worry I have both of your email addresses. I'll email you soon. Bye guys."

She walked over to her dad and said, "I'm ready."

They walked out and Megan started looking at her phone and looked at the pictures of her, Patricia, and Joy.

She went to the pictures that Patricia took of her and Mick. Mick Campbell may be the total sports fanatic but they we're made for each other.

She the went on Facebook and wrote _Back to the House of Anubis for another term. Wonder what will happen this year._

Her father then said, "Megan we're here, Let me help you with your bags."

Her dad got her bags out of the trunk of there car and then gave her a hug and said, "Bye Meg I'll see you when the school year ends."

She said, "Bye dad."

She then saw Patricia and Joy. She yelled, "Trixie. Joy."

She grabbed her three suitcases and laptop bag and ran over.

The three friends hugged and Joy said, "How was summer?"

Megan said, "Boring. My sisters are trying to get in the House of Anubis. What about you guys?"

Patricia said, "Nothing. Joy?"

Joy replied, "Nothing."

Megan then said, "Did you hear that there is supposed to be a new student boarding in the House of Anubis?"

Joy said, "No way. Who?

Megan said, "A girl. I think her name is Nina. But that's all I heard."

Her boyfriend Mick then walked up behind her and said, "We'll trust you to know that a new student is coming."

She turned around and said, "Mick," She wrapped her arms around his neck and said, "It's so good to see you."

The four friends then walked towards the House of Anubis.

They walked into the house and the housemother Trudy walked over and said, "Welcome home my lovely's. Just leave your luggage here I'm been baking all day."

Mick and Megan walked into the kitchen and saw that all the other students were in the kitchen.

Amber (who was one of Megan's best friends) got up and hugged her.

They all sat around talking until they decided to go up to their rooms and start unpacking.

I'll finish this later so keep reading.


	3. Reunion part 2

Megan, Patricia, and Joy walked into their room and sat down on their beds. While Patricia's and Megan's beds are near each others Joy's was by herself.

Megan opened her suitcase and taking out her shirts.

Patricia asked, "Did you get a new pet this summer?"

Megan was putting her shirts in her wardrobe said, "Yeah I did. It's a black cat named Ace and I continued training animals during the summer."

Joy said, "Of course you did. You still a vegetarian?"

Megan replied, "Of course I am."

Patricia and Joy looked at each other and said, "Of course you are."

Patricia then said, "Meg sometimes your to nice."

Megan was putting her uniform at the crate at the end of her bed said, "I know but I'm proud of who I am."

Megan then got her laptop out and put it on her bed and took off her shoes and sat on her bed.

Patricia asked, "Meg. What are you doing?"

Megan replied, "I told Madison, Madelyn, and my parents that I would email them as soon as I could. I'm going to do it today to get it out of the way."

Joy said, "That makes sense."

Megan logged on to her email which was M.G.Williamton 

She clicked on Madison's email address which was MaddieW 

She was about to start typing when Mick walked in.

She got off her bed and said, "Mick. Is everything okay?"

Mick said, "Yeah I just forgot to give you this."

He handed her an animal print bracelet. She put her arms around his neck and said, "Mick I love it."

He said, "I knew you would I have to go finish unpacking."

He kissed her on the check and left. Joy said, "Wow. Even on break he thinks about you. I wish Fabian was like that with me."

Megan said, "You do know that Fabian only likes you as a friend right?"

Joy threw her pillow at Megan.

Megan rolled her eyes and went back to her computer and started typing her email to Madison.

**Hey Madison. It's Megan. I'm at the House of Anubis and will try to keep in contact. I miss you and Madelyn already. Good luck in school. You need any help with anything contact me. Love ya sis.**

**-Megan**

She clicked send and then went to Madelyn's email address which was M. 

She started typing.

**Hey Madelyn. It's Megan. I'm back at the House of Anubis and will try to keep in contact. I miss you and Madison already. Good luck in school. You need any help with anything contact me. I love you sis. Hope to hear from you soon.**

**-Megan**

She then clicked on her parents email address which was DandSWillaimton 

She then started typing.

**Hey Mom and Dad. I know that you only dropped me off a little while ago but I had to let you know that I was already ready for school. I cant wait for school to start. We are getting a new girl named Nina soon. I cant wait to meet her. Well I better go. I have to practice my instruments and supper is soon. Mick, Patricia, Joy and the others are great. I love you guys.**

**-Megan**

Once she finished typing she closed her computer and grabbed her flute, stand, and music books and was about to start practicing when Patricia said, "You still play all those instruments?"

Megan replied, "Yes. I love to play music."

She then started practicing her song that she sung to the plants to make them bloom.

The housekeeper Victor then came in and Megan stopped playing. He said, "What is what all the racket?"

Megan replied, "I need to practice playing on the flute. Sorry if it's disturbing you."

He sneered and then left the room. Joy, Patricia, and Megan started laughing.

Megan said, "I wonder if the new girl is here yet?" Joy said, "Probably. I wonder who she will be boarding with."

Patricia replied, "Probably Mara and Amber. Let's go down stairs since it's almost time for supper."

Megan grabbed her notebook and pen and the three friends walked down.

Everybody was already downstairs so Megan started writing the information that had been in her head for about the past three days.

Once supper was ready Trudy said, "Supper."

All of the boarders of Anubis house walked over and took there usually seats.

Tonight was spaghetti with meat sauce for everybody but Megan.

Once everybody finished they went to there rooms and changed into their pajamas.

At 10 o'clock Victor said, "It's ten o'clock you have five minutes and then I want to here a pin drop."

He dropped his pin and as soon as he finished Megan pulled back the covers, turned off her light, and went to bed.


End file.
